


Отредактируйте этот твит

by Elizabethbitchprbbly



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Speculation, Twitter
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethbitchprbbly/pseuds/Elizabethbitchprbbly
Summary: — Блять, — снова выругался парень, и в свете фонарей Ричи увидел, каким мертвецки бледным стало чужое лицо. — Останови мои ча… — пробормотал незнакомец за секунду до того, как откинуть голову и потерять сознание, и Ричи едва успел среагировать и подхватить его.Или история, где Ричи совершает камин-аут в три часа утра в Твиттере, случайно чуть не убивает кого-то на нью-йоркском тротуаре и влюбляется в Инстаграм Эдди Каспбрака.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 17





	1. Август

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bandaid This Tweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428898) by [supernaturalsam1070](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsam1070/pseuds/supernaturalsam1070). 



**05:13**

_Да просто появишься на ток-шоу_ , настояла Патти, менеджер Ричи, _и прорекламируешь следующий сезон. Ничего такого, что тебе не хотелось бы делать, Рич._

Но если бы у Ричи была возможность, он бы сделал всё с точностью до наоборот. Единственное, что ему действительно хотелось, так это скрыться от назойливых СМИ и фанатов в безопасных стенах своей квартиры.

Всё началось с незапланированного твита. Ну, если точнее, с незапланированного фава на официальном аккаунте Ричи; твит он опубликовал в последствии того пиздеца, который сам натворил. Вообще-то, Ричи специально создал фейковый аккаунт, чтобы избегать подобных ситуаций, но в этот раз он был пьяный, уставший и забыл перейти на него.

Ричи лениво листал ленту, одной рукой поглаживая себя, а другой набирая в строке поиска юн любимого аккаунта. На экране появилось видео длительностью около пятнадцати секунд, где накачанный парень кончал на задницу тощего, слащавого мальчика, и Ричи собирался перейти по прикреплённой ссылке чуть позже, когда будет более-менее трезвым. Лайк провисел не больше пары часов, но этого хватило, чтобы фанаты заметили, а Твиттер навёл шуму — даже несмотря на то, что всё это произошло посреди ночи.

_**Пользователь Richie Tozier Updates**  
Вам всем нужно оставить @trashmouthtozier в покое. Это НЕНОРМАЛЬНО — строить теории вокруг его ориентации. ОН НЕ СОВЕРШИЛ КАМИН-АУТ._

_**Пользователь Penny Marie**  
ОМГ!!! @trashmouthtozier Я…  
@trashmouthtozier пхпхпхпхпхппхпх не могу поверить, ЧТО ВЫ НАСТОЛЬКО БЕССТРАШНЫ, СЭР!!!!!_

_**Пользователь Janie Tozier MET RICHIE 4/20/19**  
ну и способ выйти из шкафа пиздец @trashmouthtozier_

_**Пользователь Aiden**  
@trashmouthtozier если ты это видишь, то я свободен в четверг вечером. Пожалуйста, ответь, и тогда мы сможем потусить в четверг вечером, я как раз свободен. Я люблю развлекаться, а ещё я всегда чистенький :р_

_**Пользователь Jeff PROUD AMERICAN**  
Я ЗНАЛ, ЧТО РИЧИ ТОЗИЕР ТОЖЕ ПЬЁТ ЭТОТ #ГОЛЛИВУДСКИЙЯД ЕЩЁ С ТЕХ ПОР, КАК ОН ПОДШУТИЛ НАД @RealDonaldTrump И Я ТУТ ЖЕ ПЕРЕСТАЛ БЫТЬ ЕГО ФАНАТОМ. ОН УЧИТ СВОИХ ФАНОВ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫМ ВЕЩАМ. СТОПРОЦЕНТНАЯ ПРОМЫВКА МОЗГОВ! #антилгбт_

_**Пользователь Janie Tozier MET RICHIE 4/20/19**  
@jeffblumberg1287 Единственная отвратительная тут вещь — это вы. В 2020 нет места гомофобии._

_**Пользователь Jeff PROUD AMERICAN**  
@richietozierstan ВИЖУ, ЧТО ВАМ, К СОЖАЛЕНИЮ, ТОЖЕ ПРОМЫЛИ МОЗГИ И ЗАВЕРБОВАЛИ В ЭТУ КОМАНДУ #ПЕДЕРАСТОВ. МОЛЮСЬ, ЧТОБЫ ВЫ И @trashmouthtozier ПОЛУЧИЛИ ПРОФЕССИОНАЛЬНУЮ ПОМОЩЬ. #вернёмамерикебылоевеличие #культ45_

_**Пользователь Janie Tozier MET RICHIE 4/20/19**  
@jeffblumberg1287 окей бумер._

_**Пользователь Richie Tozier**  
ну……. по-моему, самое время вам рассказать… я гей лол #гдетамсвободныемальчики #добавьтеменявgrindr_

Это была настоящая катастрофа для репутации Ричи, но он запаниковал и не знал, что делать. Единственным верным вариантом ему казалось убрать лайк с твита, а после признаться в своей ориентации в 3 часа утра. Патти позвонила Ричи спустя несколько часов, застав его очередную паническую атаку, и спокойно объяснила, что можно было спихнуть всё на хакеров и замять скандал. Так что… Да, это был бы максимально простой способ избежать неприятностей, но Ричи невероятно устал. Устал отвечать на одни и те же вопросы о том, какие девушки ему нравятся, стал бы он встречаться с фанаткой и что за девушка появилась у него в сторис в Инстаграме.

Это произошло месяц назад, и Ричи уже тогда готов был сойти с планеты Земля, но у Патти были на него другие планы. Вечером того же дня он опубликовал на всех платформах душещипательную историю о своей ориентации из заметок на телефоне (Патти её одобрила) и взял перерыв от соцсетей на две недели.

— Ох, дорогой, — мама Ричи пыталась успокоить его во время телефонного разговора, пока он сам прятался под ворохом одеял. — Я буду рядом. Мы с папой завтра прилетим в Лос-Анджелес. Я уже ищу билеты, — Ричи вряд ли бы смог остановить её, потому что был даже не в состоянии ответить. Ему просто нужны были тёплые объятия и мамина еда (а не та дрянь, что он обычно себе заказывал).

— Вы всё ещё меня любите? — голос Ричи едва можно было разобрать. — Вы с папой всё ещё… гордитесь мной? — здесь и его мама не могла сдержать слёз.

— Мы любим тебя всё больше и больше с каждым днём, — успокаивала она Ричи. — Мы очень сильно тобой гордимся. Ты наш, Рич, и мы любим всё, что бы ты ни делал, — в трубке послышался голос папы Ричи, и все они дали волю слезам.

А потом его мама заказала билеты, приготовила сыну рагу из говядины и обсудила с Патти, как бы Ричи снова появиться на публике, но чтобы все больше обсуждали его камин-аут, а не тот случайный лайк в Твиттере. Всё это как раз совпало с началом промо второго сезона шоу Ричи на Нетфликсе.

Так он и оказался в Нью-Йорке, где должно было пройти Today Show с его участием.

Это интервью должно было стать первым после камин-аута Ричи, поэтому предстоящей ночью он не сомкнул глаз: ходил взад-вперёд по комнате, ещё больше путал волосы, и в итоге решил спуститься в лобби. Там был только Джеймс — хост на ночной смене — постукивающий ручкой в такт музыке, раздающейся из колонок. Он что-то смотрел в своём телефоне, поэтому очень удивился, завидев Ричи в поношенных серых спортивках и ярко-розовой толстовке с изображением языка — логотипа группы The Rolling Stones — и надписью «trash» на нём. Толстовка была частью мерча, созданного Ричи ещё во времена популярности в SNL.

— О! Господин Тозиер! Вы уже готовы ехать? — Джеймс был лет так на десять старше Ричи, на первый взгляд, и ему, наверняка, так же не нравилось обращаться к Ричи на вы, как самому Ричи было неприятно это слышать.

— Нет-нет, чувак. Я просто хотел сгонять за кофе. Скоро вернусь, — и Ричи кивнул в сторону мигающего значка Старбакс через дорогу. Джеймс взволнованно посмотрел на помятого Ричи и мешки под его глазами, не очень хорошо скрытые за линзами очков. — Кстати, можешь звать меня просто Ричи. Господин Тозиер — это мой старший брат. А доктор Тозиер — мой папа. Он дантист.

— Вы бы хотели, чтобы кофе принесли вам в комнату, господин Тозиер? Тогда вам не придётся выходить, — Джеймс проигнорировал никому не нужный рассказ о семье и просьбу Ричи обращаться к нему на ты.

— Не, я прогуляюсь, — Ричи отвращала мысль о том, что кому-то из ночных работников пришлось бы что-то для него делать. Он не был настолько избалованным, чтобы заставлять людей бежать ему за горячим моккачино с белым шоколадом и взбитыми сливками. — Спасибо, — Ричи натянуто улыбнулся и отправился к вращающейся двери.

— Простите, господин Тозиер, но эти двери закрыты до 7 утра. Вам придётся выйти через боковые, — Джеймс кивнул в сторону раздвижных дверей, и Ричи, выдавив ещё одну натянутую улыбку, направился к ним. А выйдя, тут же врезался в кого-то.

Человек, с которым столкнулся Ричи, слегка пошатнулся и со стоном упал на тротуар, выронив при этом телефон. Они оба выругались, и смущённый Ричи тут же поднялся, чувствуя боль в локте и ладонях. Парень всё ещё был на асфальте: сначала виднелось его лицо, потом рука, подогнутая под живот, а потом другая, которой он, видимо, пытался остановить себя от падения. Режущий глаза свет лобби и уличные знаки осветили стройного парня в неоново-оранжевых кроссовках и самых крошечных чёрных шортах для бега, которые Ричи когда-либо видел. Тозиер почувствовал, как пересохло во рту, когда парень перевернулся на спину, и взгляд Ричи заскользил по его обнажённому торсу, замечая подтянутый живот и накачанные косые мышцы, выглядывающие из-под резинки шорт.

— Вот же блять, — простонал парень, пытаясь сесть, и Ричи увидел чужие разбитые в кровь колени и возможно повреждённое запястье.

— Ты в порядке? — Ричи моментально оказался около парня. — Прости! Я не ожидал, что тут, мать его, ещё кто-то будет. У тебя всё хорошо? У тебя всё хорошо, — Ричи быстро осмотрел восхитительно горячее и подтянутое тело незнакомца на предмет повреждений, но не обнаружил ничего, кроме пары шишек и синяков. Ссадины на коленях выглядели действительно плохо, и Ричи почувствовал ком в горле, заметив, как по голени парня стекает кровь.

— Оу, — вздрогнул он. — Господи Боже.

— Блять, — снова выругался парень, и в свете фонарей Ричи увидел, каким мертвецки бледным стало чужое лицо. — Останови мои ча… — пробормотал незнакомец за секунду до того, как откинуть голову и потерять сознание, и Ричи едва успел среагировать и подхватить его.

— Остановить что? — Ричи запаниковал. — Эй, парень! Чувак! Ты там как? Господи, — Ричи несколько раз ударил горячего незнакомца по щекам, но это не помогло, и он полез в карман за телефоном. Патти точно его убьёт. Именно в тот момент, когда Тозиер должен был выйти в свет божий, чтобы с гордостью принять свой камин-аут, он случайно убил кого-то на нью-йоркском тротуаре в 5 часов утра, пытаясь купить себе кофе! Хуже просто некуда.

Ричи наконец удалось достать телефон из, казалось бы, бесконечной дыры в своём кармане, и этот горячий парень, всё это время на него опиравшийся, вдруг открыл глаза.

— А? — незнакомец расфокусированно посмотрел на Ричи. — Что происходит?

— Ты, блин, отключился, чувак. Один раз посмотрел на свои ноги и… бам. Ты, кстати, упал. Ну, то есть, я в тебя влетел, и ты упал. Мы столкнулись и оба грохнулись. Это вроде как очень милая первая встреча, если так подумать, зн… — Ричи прервался, почувствовав, как парень в его руках зашевелился, пытаясь сесть. Ричи коснулся ладонью обнаженного плеча, чтобы помочь тому, и... Господи, его ладошка казалась просто крошечной на фоне мускулистой спины. Парень уставился куда-то мимо Ричи, и Тозиер чуть не задохнулся от вида этих огромных, испуганных глаз.

— У меня кровь идёт, — Ричи не совсем понял, был ли это вопрос или утверждение.  
Лицо напротив по бледности могло сравниться с призраком викторианской эпохи.

— Чуть-чуть, — Ричи поморщился, опустив взгляд ниже и увидев разбитые колени. Придётся потратить много времени и сил, чтобы промыть всё это. Парень взглянул туда же, куда и Ричи, и моментально прикрыл глаза; его слегка качнуло и вырвало на обочину секундой после того, как он отодвинулся от Ричи.

— Ну пиздец, — Тозиер поморщился, когда парня продолжило рвать. — Иисусе, ты явно не в восторге от вида крови, — Ричи снова потянулся ближе и на автомате, будто успокаивая, погладил чужую вспотевшую спину. Он сделал вид, что не заметил, как тесно стало в штанах, и напомнил самому себе, что они, вроде как, сидят на тротуаре в Нью-Йорке рядом с лужей рвоты и крови. — Давай. Пойдём со мной. Помогу тебе с этим.

Парень всё ещё находился в каком-то трансе, но не стал протестовать, когда Ричи поднял его на ноги и, будучи выше, позволил опереться на своё плечо. Волнистые волосы незнакомца спали ему на лоб, и Ричи мог пересчитать все веснушки на его носу — так близко они стояли. Милый. Он был очень сильно, невероятно, пиздецки милым.

— Мои часы! — выкрикнул вдруг парень с непонятно откуда взявшейся силой и, пройдя десять шагов до лобби, потянулся к своему запястью, которое до этого придерживал с осторожностью: часы засветились и, издав «бип», отключились. — Прости, — извинился он, заметив изумлённый взгляд Ричи. — Не хочу, чтобы данные сильно путались.

Парень пожал плечами и, всё ещё опираясь на Ричи, похромал к двери.

— Эй, Джеймс! — Ричи улыбнулся хосту, смотревшему на них с мученическим выражением лица. — Эмм, можно нам пластырей или что-то типа того? — взгляд Джеймса опустился на разбитые колени парня и его обнажённый торс, а потом наткнулся на нервную, подрагивающую улыбку Ричи. Тозиер пожевал нижнюю губу, заметив неодобрение, появившееся на бородатом лице.

— Мне стоит вызвать дежурного врача? — несмотря на смущение и неприязнь в голосе, Джеймс оставался профессионалом.

— Нет, не нужно-

— Да, было бы замечательно-

Они выкрикнули это одновременно, и Ричи едва сдержал смех. Джеймс переводил взгляд с одного на другого, и никто ничего не говорил какое-то время. Хост всё ещё смотрел на них: он то тянулся к телефону, то убирал руку, словно не зная, кого из двоих послушать.

— Ну, — Ричи первым нарушил тишину. — Думаю, нам нужно немного пластырей и, может, воды? И что-нибудь, чтобы промыть царапины.

— Перекись, — запал этого парня никуда не делся. — И ватные палочки! — Джеймс не двинулся с места.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил Ричи, и хост скрылся за дверьми позади своей стойки. — Давай сядем, — они вдвоём добрели до дивана, что стоял в лобби, и Ричи даже было жаль пачкать тёмно-синие вельветовые подушки кое-чьим потным телом. Как только парень сел, Ричи опустился на колени, чтобы получше осмотреть повреждения. — Оу, не так плохо, — заверил он, касаясь пальцами чужой икры. — За секунду всё сделаем, — Ричи улыбнулся и тут же отнял руку, заметив изумлённый взгляд парня и его лицо без улыбки. — Так. Ну, я Ричи, — он сложил руки и резко встал, оставив конечности неловко болтаться по сторонам.

— Эдди, — парень представил себя в ответ, и повисшая тишина оказалась неловкой. Ричи чувствовал пристальный взгляд Эдди, направленный на него и на декоративный фонтанчик позади. — Итак… Наркотики или деньги стариков? — Ричи уставился на Эдди, сбитый с толку вопросом.

— Извини, что? — переспросил он, и глаза Эдди сузились. Он махнул рукой в сторону богато и затейливо обставленного лобби.

— Ну, ты определённо слишком молодой, чтобы быть бизнесменом с Уолл-стрит и, судя по одежде, явно не на деловую встречу собирался. И это не учитывая, что ещё даже шести нет, а ты не спишь, поэтому… что из этого? Ты продаёшь наркотики или владеешь трастовым фондом? — услышав такой прямолинейный вопрос от Эдди, Ричи громко и хрипло рассмеялся.

— Что? — выдавил он сквозь истерический смех, не понимая, его смущает или забавляет тот факт, что Эдди смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего. — Нет, ты что, не?.. — Ричи прервался, проклиная самого себя за то, что собирался спросить, не узнал ли его Эдди. Учитывая, что Эдди был молод, а за последний месяц в новостях только и трубили, что о Ричи, Тозиер был очень удивлен.

— Не знаешь, что такое приличия? — закончил предложение Эдди, будучи не совсем уверенным, что хотел спросить Ричи. — Прости. Обычно знаю. Просто сейчас я в шоке: ты мне показался молодым, а это место, блин, миленькое, — он снова обвёл помещение рукой.

— Да, оно определённо крутое, — согласился Ричи, в уголках его глаз от смеха выступили слёзы. — Но я не дилер, и трастового фонда у меня нет. Я… — и Ричи вдруг не захотелось рассказывать, кем он был, чтобы не нарушить атмосферу дружелюбия, возникнувшую между ними. — Я работаю на телепроизводстве, — это было не такой уж и ложью.

— Оу, типа персонального менеджера?

— Вроде того, — Ричи отвёл взгляд, стараясь избежать эддиного, и коснулся рукой шеи, чтобы как-то охладить неожиданно появившийся жар.

— Круто! Не знал, что там хорошо платят, — это было совсем не так. Ричи работал персональным менеджером за пару лет до того, как прославиться в SNL, и это был самый худший его заработок — ему целую вечность приходилось питаться одними консервами. Ричи предпочел промолчать и неуверенно кивнуть головой, он продолжил жевать нижнюю губу и пялиться в пол. — Этот придурок там, блять, потерялся, или что? — вопрос Эдди рассеял неловкость, повисшую над Ричи из-за того, что он солгал. Тозиер обратил внимание, как Эдди пытается удобнее усесться на диване, и снова посмеялся над его прямолинейностью.

— Джеймс? Этот чувак меня просто ненавидит, поэтому, наверное, специально тянет время. Прости, — Ричи сел рядом с Эдди. — У меня с собой салфетки, может, попробуем так? 

_Соберись, Тозиер,_ — приказал сам себе Ричи, перекладывая стройные ноги Эдди себе на колени и пытаясь унять дрожь в руках от этого. Им обоим было бы ужасно стыдно, сдвинь Эдди ноги на пару сантиметров вверх: Ричи почувствовал, как жарко и тесно стало в боксерах от одного вида напряженных мышц Эдди.

— Ты не против? — запал в голосе Эдди куда-то пропал, и на смену ему пришла умиротворённость. — Мне совсем плохо от вида крови. Думаю, ты уже понял.

— Не против, — уверил его Ричи и достал из кармана небольшую упаковку салфеток. — Вот всё, что у меня есть, — Тозиер пожал плечами. Он всегда носил с собой салфетки, так как был подвержен срывам и мог заплакать в любой момент, и это было стрёмно.

Ричи коснулся подтёка крови на эддиной коленке салфеткой и поморщился, заметив, что кровь успела присохнуть. Он только и делал, что прикладывал салфетки к сухой и вспотевшей коже Эдди, когда вошёл настороженно поглядывающий Джеймс с аптечкой в руках.

— Господин Тозиер, — сделавшийся вдруг ошеломлённым Джеймс передал Ричи аптечку. 

— Дайте знать, если я могу быть чем-то полезен.

— Конечно. Спасибо, Джеймс, — Ричи забрал коробочку и бросил использованную салфетку на журнальный столик. Она полетела мимо, на ковер, и Ричи заметил, как передёрнуло хоста.

— Спасибо, Джеймс, — Эдди улыбнулся и потянулся пальцами к Ричи. — Дай-ка мне, — он кивнул в сторону аптечки. — Я буду доставать всё и передавать тебе. Поможет мне отвлечься.

— Ты уверен, что знаешь, что нам нужно? — Ричи с подозрением посмотрел на Эдди, упорно роющегося в аптечке, а затем выудившего оттуда обеззараживающие салфетки.

— Я, может, и ненавижу кровь, но выяснил это только потому, что собирался поступать на медицинский. На курсы ходил и всё такое, — Эдди передал Ричи несколько салфеток. — Очевидно, не помогло.

— Очевидно, — Ричи собирался раскрыть салфетку, но Эдди вдруг резко выдохнул.

— Подожди! Вот, — Эдди коснулся плеча Ричи, рука которого вмиг покрылась мурашками. Он поднял глаза и заметил пару резиновых перчаток в руках у Эдди. — Я не заразный, но, знаешь… Микробы, болезни и прочая херня, — Эдди провёл языком по губам, и Ричи пришлось сдержать себя, чтобы не заскулить. Очень-преочень мило.

— Спасибо, — Ричи надел перчатки и снова взялся за обеззараживающие салфетки. Он аккуратно вытирал подтёки, стараясь как можно дольше избегать царапин. Ричи отмыл всю кровь с коленей, использовав три салфетки, и приступил к самим порезам. Эдди, несмотря на свою нелюбовь к крови, стойко вытерпел весь процесс. Он шипел и резко втягивал воздух лишь несколько раз, но, в основном, молчал. Ричи наложил бинт на продезинфицированные раны, а затем неловким движением похлопал Эдди по икре. — Порядок, — прохрипел он. Эдди заёрзал, но не убрал ноги с коленей Ричи.

— Ммм, спасибо, — Эдди закинул руки за голову, и Ричи пришлось вперить взгляд в потолок, чтобы только не смотреть, как напряглось чужое тело, проявились мышцы живота и заблестела грудь. Бусины эддиных сосков затвердели от прохладного воздуха лобби, и Ричи прочитал про себя «Отче Наш», чтобы не думать, как бы он касался их языком. — Эту пробежку будет отстойно заканчивать, — Эдди встал и поморщился от боли.

— Ты собираешься заканчивать? — Ричи побледнел от мысли, что Эдди сейчас выйдет на улицу и побежит.

— Ага, мне всего пять осталось, — обыденно произнёс Эдди несмотря на то, что до двери он дохромал.

— Пять кварталов? — Ричи почувствовал облегчение, узнав, что бежать осталось не так уж и много. Эдди засмеялся, и этот смешок заставил Ричи растаять. Парень покачал головой.

— Пять километров, — они стояли около двери, и Джеймс смотрел на них с подозрением.

— Господи Боже, ещё пять километров? — запротестовал Ричи. Он не мог представить, как вообще можно пробежать столько, не говоря уже о пробежке с больными ногами. — Давай я вызову тебе такси.

— Нет, всё хорошо. Мне нужно закончить тренировку или придётся заниматься этим в субботу, а я не особо хочу. Я набираю только на трёх, а два для восстановления, — Эдди улыбнулся, будто Ричи имел хоть малейшее представление, о чем он говорил.

— Для чего тренируешься? — судя по рассказам Эдди, это должны были быть Олимпийские игры.

— Марафон морской пехоты в октябре, — Ричи присвистнул от удивления, и Эдди покраснел.

— Чёрт бы меня побрал, так ты легкоатлет? Ты же в курсе, что сейчас только август и до октября ещё три месяца? — поддразнил Ричи.

— Да ладно! — воскликнул Эдди. — Я тренируюсь с мая.

— Зачем? — Ричи осмотрел его с ног до головы. — Мне кажется, ты в хорошей форме.

— Бежать марафон не значит быть в хорошей форме, — Эдди выдал это с таким остервенением, будто ему приходилось повторять одно и то же из раза в раз. Так, наверное, и было, подумал Ричи. — Это проверка на выносливость и закал. Мне нужно убедиться в своих возможностях, — всё же терпеливо объяснил Эдди. — А иначе, в какой бы хорошей форме я ни был, я буду испытывать боль или даже получу травму. К тому же, я пытаюсь пройти отбор.

— Отбор куда? — Ричи вышел вслед за Эдди.

— В Бостон! — просиял Эдди. — Я пройду отбор, — это было сказано, скорее, для самого Эдди, чем для Ричи, но Тозиер кивнул в ответ.

— Конечно, пройдешь, — Ричи не знал, что ещё сказать. Он понятия не имел, как проходят отбор, и что такое вообще существует. Отбор нужен был для каждой гонки? Сестра Ричи как-то организовала марафон для сбора денег для детей, больных раком, и он не помнил никаких отборов. Хотя ему просто не доводилось спросить.

— Мне нужно вернуться. Есть кое-какие дела, да и, я уверен, работа персонального менеджера не ждёт, — Ричи неуверенно кивнул, вспомнив про свою якобы работу. Его сердце пропустило удар, когда Эдди поправил часы и наклонился, чтобы размяться. — Ещё раз спасибо, что помог, — искренне улыбнулся он и протянул свой кулак, а Ричи в ответ подставил ладонь. Тозиер запаниковал и, схватив эддин кулак в одну из своих огромных ладоней, стал аритмично его трясти. Эдди вздёрнул брови и беззвучно рассмеялся.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, Эдди-Спагетти, — вырвалось у Ричи, и он тут же покраснел, заметив, как Эдди смутился от такого прозвища. — Надеюсь, ещё свидимся! — Ричи попытался спародировать высокий голос южанина, но вышло у него не очень.

— Конечно, — Эдди облизнул губы и аккуратно высвободил руку из хватки Ричи. — Увидимся, — он включил часы, и Ричи оставалось только наблюдать, как напрягаются мышцы ног Эдди, и как сам он исчезает из вида. 

— Вот же блять, — прошептал Ричи. Эдди был невероятно милым. Им точно надо было увидеться снова.


	2. Октябрь (1)

**15:46**

Ричи, в общем-то, подзабыл об Эдди. Не то чтобы у него не возникало мимолётных мыслей о горячем парне в обтягивающих шортах для бега и его побитых коленях в обеззараживающем средстве, но всё круто изменилось после появления Ричи на Today Show. Патти была права, когда сказала, что они смогут обыграть его камин-аут с очень выгодной стороны. Да, появилось больше людей, присылающих Ричи смертельные угрозы, но он обзавёлся и своеобразной защитой — армией подростков, которые за словом в карман не полезут и всегда держат мемы наготове. Ричи приглашали на фотосессии в журналы и на шоу к Эллен, а в его Инстаграме набралось больше десяти миллионов подписчиков. Второй сезон шоу оказался так хорош, что поговаривали о нескольких номинациях на Emmy. Ричи даже ходил на настоящие свидания с парнями вместо того, чтобы откупаться по пьяни и просить их не сливать информацию СМИ. Ричи, в целом, был счастлив.

— И не забудь, что вам со Стэном надо немного пройтись. Пусть вас увидят вместе, — Патти не отрывалась от своего айпада. — У нас завтра важное мероприятие, но нужно, чтобы тебя видели с кем-то.

Ричи, набирающий сообщение, перекатился на живот, чтобы лучше видеть свою собеседницу, и, искренне недоумевая, задал ей вопрос:

— Почему мы пытаемся всех обмануть?

— Это называется «создавать иллюзию», а не обманывать, — Патти с прищуром посмотрела на Ричи, и тот, раздраженный, скривился.

— Но я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем нам нужно создавать иллюзию? Стэн мой друг, а не парень.

Ричи познакомился со Стэном на съёмке в Лос-Анджелесе: Стэн фотографировал его для журнала «Out» _(прим. переводчика: американский глянцевый ежемесячный журнал для гомо- и бисексуальных мужчин)._ Ричи тогда чуть не надорвал живот от остроумного юмора Стэна, и поэтому те чёрно-белые фотографии получились гораздо более искренними, чем его селфи, которые он выкладывал в Инстаграм по настоянию Патти.

— Ричи. Тебе двадцать восемь. Людям нравится думать, что ты остепенился.

— И что? Я не остепенился. Не со Стэном, это уж точно, — Ричи прикусил язык, когда понял, как грубо это прозвучало. Стэн был милым: всегда укладывал кудри гелем и носил кардиганы, облегающие его мускулистые плечи. Он был миниатюрным, но Ричи не сказал бы, что Стэн смазливый, не с его угловатой челюстью, всегда покрытой щетиной.

— Стэн хороший парень, он знает, как работать на камеру и когда не нужно открывать рот в интернете, — Патти посмотрела на Ричи с вызовом, ожидая, когда же тот вспомнит Томми. Томми был не первой ошибкой Тозиера, но, определенно, самым крупным его промахом. Они встречались всего месяц, — это было ещё до того, как Ричи появился на Today Show, — и он чувствовал унижение из-за своего «маленького грязного секретика». Томми не сразу принялся «разоблачать» Ричи после его камин-аута, но он выложил в Инстаграм скриншоты их переписок и записал на Youtube сорокаминутное видео, где рассказал, как же плохо Ричи обращался с ним во время расставания. Конечно же, это всё было неправдой, но для Ричи это значило ещё один скандал, и Патти стала усиленнее проверять, с кем Ричи ходит на свидания, чтобы убедиться, что эти ребята не побегут в TMZ, если вдруг Тозиер захочет с ними расстаться.

— Можно мы, пожалуйста, не будем говорить о Томми? — попросил Ричи и, схватив большую гостиничную подушку, накрыл ей лицо. — Мы вроде бы договорились, что я в этом не виноват.

— Ты не виноват, Ричи, — успокоила его Патти в совсем не свойственной ей манере. Она деловито присела на край кровати и похлопала Ричи по ноге. — Но с кем-то вроде Стэна ты будешь выглядеть очень уютно. Нам не нужно будет ничего подтверждать. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не утихнет шумиха с Томми и лайком в Твиттере и не начнут появляться новости о том, какой ты джентльмен.

— Не-а, — Ричи выглянул из-под подушки и посмотрел на Патти. — Я не джентльмен, — Ричи хотелось только плакать: он почувствовал, как покраснели глаза, и как быстро на них выступили слёзы.

Патти улыбнулась, не заметив его состояния. 

— Я знаю, — поддразнила она. — Но мы тебя всё равно любим, — Патти ещё раз похлопала Ричи по ноге и встала. — Напиши Стэну. В Вашингтоне есть много чего посмотреть. А лучше езжайте на автобусную экскурсию!

Ричи швырнул подушку в стену, но всё-таки взял в руки телефон.

— Не поеду я ни на какую сраную экскурсию, — пробормотал он, параллельно набирая сообщение «хочешь на автобусную экскурсию?» с парой эмодзи улыбающегося лица в ковбойской шляпе.

**16:56**

— А в апреле здесь проходит фестиваль вишнёвого цвета, — рука Стэна проскользнула в ладонь Ричи, пока они пробирались сквозь толпы туристов около торгового центра. 

Флаги на Монументе Вашингтону развевались на ветру, и Ричи поёжился от холода. Днём было жарко, около тридцати двух градусов, но, как только солнце зашло за горизонт, в воздухе ощутимо похолодало. Стэн вздрогнул, и Ричи подумал предложить ему свою куртку — Патти наверняка бы понравилось, если бы какая-нибудь старушка сфотографировала их и выложила это к себе на страницу.

— И что люди делают на фестивале деревьев? — Ричи засунул руки поглубже в карманы и прижал куртку ближе к телу.

— Туда просто приглашают группы и типа того. Люди со всего мира приезжают, чтобы посмотреть, как цветёт вишня. Это очень красиво! Я хотел бы пойти и пофотографировать, — Стэн указал рукой на кружащуюся карусель. Зазвенела какая-то мелодия. — Не хочешь прокатиться? — Стэн наверняка его просто дразнил — Ричи никогда не понимал, серьёзен он или нет.

— Нет, — боковым зрением Ричи пытался уловить реакцию Стэна. — Мне запрещено подниматься выше, чем на 15 метров от земли.

Стэн не засмеялся, но уголки его губ дрогнули, будто то, что сказал Ричи, можно отнести к более-менее смешным вещам. Ричи и этим был доволен.

— На самом деле, я бы зашёл выпить кофе, — они перешли дорогу и, наконец, оказались вдали от торгового центра. — Пиздецки холодно.

— Хорошая идея.

Они поднялись вверх по одной из боковых улочек в надежде найти Старбакс. Это было не так уж и сложно — столица Америки, как-никак, — и им пришлось пройти всего три квартала прежде, чем заметить нужное кафе между Банком Америки и магазином женской одежды.

— После вас, — Ричи придержал для Стэна дверь, и они, пропустив пожилую пару, вошли внутрь.

В Старбаксе было не протолкнуться, и Ричи сразу же пожалел о своем решении прийти сюда. В дальнем углу сидела компания девочек-подростков, которые захихикали и похватали в руки айфоны в ту же секунду, когда заметили Ричи и Стэна.

— Похоже, ты производишь нехилое впечатление, — Стэн показал рукой прямо на девочек, и те тут же покраснели из-за такого глупого обнаружения.

— Ага, — Ричи помахал им и постарался не засмеяться, когда девочки завизжали, привлекая к себе внимание других покупателей. Ему стоило бы подойти к ним, пока те не наделали ещё больше шуму.

— Думаешь, они придут завтра? — спросил Стэн, пока они продвигались в очереди.

— Чего? — Ричи перевёл взгляд с девочек на Стэна. — Куда? На мероприятие? — Ричи пригласили побыть одним из ведущих на мероприятии от «Out And Proud LGBT». Там обычно сидели полузаснувшие политики-демократы, а выбранные знаменитости помогали запустить телефонные линии, чтобы собрать деньги для благотворительных организаций, помогающих ЛГБТ-подросткам в нужде. Ричи всё ещё пытался понять, почему из всех людей для роли ведущего выбрали именно его. — Может быть, — Ричи ещё раз посмотрел на компанию, и подумал про себя: «Они определённо не придут». 

Они заказали кофе, и Ричи заплатил, потому что, несмотря на их разговор с Патти, он может быть джентльменом, когда нужно. К тому же, эти девочки не спускали с них глаз. Ричи поспешно закинул руку Стэну на плечо, когда они отошли в зону ожидания, и постарался проигнорировать мысль о том, как неестественно это ощущалось.

— Привет, — девочки всё же подошли к ним. — Я Бэкка, — её голос дрожал, а сама она боялась посмотреть Ричи в глаза. — Мне очень понравился второй сезон шоу «Лучшее приходит вовремя»! — Ричи улыбнулся ей и протянул ладонь.

— Спасибо большое! И да, мне этот сезон тоже понравился, — Бэкка всё же посмотрела на Ричи, пока её друзья неловко жались сзади и посмеивались. — Но это, наверное, потому, что я там офигенно выгляжу, — Бэкка залилась краской и, нервно посмеявшись, уткнулась взглядом в браслеты на руке. — Какая серия твоя любимая?

— Мне очень понравилось, когда вы с Рене сошлись, — это случилось в последней серии. — Было неожиданно!

— Одна из моих любимых, — сразу согласился с ней Ричи. Он пытался понять, как можно было не догадаться, что их персонажи в итоге будут вместе. Как бы сильно Ричи ни любил своё шоу, оно не отличалось заковыристым сюжетом и неожиданными поворотами.

— Твой персонаж крутой, он мне нравится! И Марк тоже, он смешной, — Марк был главным героем-натуралом в комедии Ричи.

— Правда? — ему постоянно об этом говорили. — Могу передать привет.

— Но ты намного лучше! — обиженно выдала одна из девчонок и тут же спрятало лицо в руках, когда все засмеялись. 

— Воу, спасибо, — Ричи подошёл ближе и ободряюще сжал её плечо. — Это тоже могу ему передать, — поддразнил он, пока бедная девочка всё ещё прикрывала лицо руками.

— Да-да, ты очень забавный! — подтвердили все остальные. — А вообще… эмм, можно, пожалуйста, с тобой сфотографироваться? — Ричи кивнул и обернулся к Стэну. 

— Сфоткаешь нас, Стэниэл? — Стэн поморщился из-за прозвища, но взял телефон и после того, как Ричи сделал со всеми селфи, сфотографировал их.

— Спасибо, Ричи! Мы очень рады, что встретили тебя. Удачи завтра! — Ричи обнял каждую из них, и, когда девочки вышли на улицу, заметил, что уже там они завизжали от радости.

— А ты хорош, — Стэн улыбнулся ему.

— Ты тоже. Спасибо, что не… не испугался всей этой странной херни.

— Ты им нравишься. В этом нет ничего странного, — Стэн пожал плечами. — Мне кажется, это здорово, — Ричи почувствовал, что у него будто гора с плеч упала, потому что Стэна не смущали такие взаимодействия на публике.

— Посидим здесь? Если хочешь, можем прогуляться или просто вернуться в отель, — в глубине души Ричи надеялся, что Стэну перехотелось ехать на экскурсию.

— Давай выпьем кофе тут. К тому же, я думал, мы собирались на автобусную экскурсию? — судя по виду, Стэна очень радовала эта перспектива. — Я пока найду нам столик и погуглю подходящее время. 

И с этими словами Стэн двинулся к столику, что был подальше от входа. Ричи вздохнул, а потом, услышав своё имя, схватил с прилавка два дымящихся стаканчика. Он не смотрел по сторонам, когда разворачивался, поэтому не заметил другого человека в очереди и налетел на него.

— Блять-

— Чёрт возьми! — ответил ему чужой голос, и Ричи тут же его узнал. Перед ним стоял тот самый крошечный Эдди, Эдди-из-Нью-Йорка, Эдди с идеальными коленками и в спортивном пуловере. Ричи заметил, что он похудел, челюсть стала более угловатой, а волосы теперь были аккуратно уложены набок вместо того, чтобы спадать неряшливыми кудрями на лоб. Эдди выглядел потрясающе.   
— Оу, — его Бэмби-глаза стали ещё шире, как только он узнал Ричи.

— Эдди! — сердце Ричи сделало кульбит. — Привет, — на Эдди были надеты тёмно-синие гетры и крошечные тёмно-бордовые шорты, плотно прилегающие к мускулистым бедрам, которые Ричи предпочёл бы видеть обёрнутыми вокруг своей шеи; ярко-оранжевые кроссовки для бега сменились белыми найками. — Мне нравятся твои носочки, — Эдди ошарашенно посмотрел на свои ноги.

— Эмм… Это компрессионные гетры, — нахмурился он, — но спасибо? — Ричи понятия не имел, что такое компрессионные гетры, и в тот момент у него чуть не потекли слюни от мысли о том, как бы он сдирал эти самые гетры с ног Эдди зубами. — Рад снова тебя увидеть.

Сейчас Эдди выглядел не таким напряжённым, каким его запомнил Ричи, но это, наверное, потому, что он стоял на ногах, а не лежал в бессознательном состоянии на руках у незнакомца. Ричи определённо больше нравилась эта версия Эдди.

— Да, я тоже! Когда-нибудь мы столкнёмся друг с другом, но не в прямом смысле, — Эдди рассмеялся, и Ричи просиял, заметив его блестящие глаза.

— В этот раз я, по крайней мере, не истекаю кровью, — Эдди потянулся к прилавку, чтобы забрать свой напиток. — И вообще, мне стоит тебя отблагодарить за тот раз. Это было мило с твоей стороны, — Эдди покраснел.

— А, это… да ничего, — Ричи пожал плечами. — Кстати, как прошла твоя пробежка? Нормально себя чувствовал? — на самом деле, Ричи на протяжении пары недель только об этом и думал, пока дрочил на задницу Эдди.

— Нормально, — Эдди помешал напиток трубочкой. — На самом деле, это забавно, потому что марафон завтра! Надеюсь, ты не появишься там, чтобы меня завалить, — Эдди флиртовал с ним! Ну, он подмигнул Ричи и облизнул нижнюю губу, а это было похоже на флирт.

— А я мог бы, — Ричи ухмыльнулся. — Одно слово и, можешь быть уверен, я столк… — он прервался, заметив подошедшего к ним темноволосого парня. Тот выглядел хорошо: примерно одного роста с Ричи, одетый в красный вязаный свитер и светлые брюки, с парой лоферов на ногах. Чёлка спадала ему на карие глаза, и он смахнул её, одновременно закидывая руку Эдди на плечо.

— Хэй, ты забрал мой к-кофе? — парень наклонился к стаканчику и отпил из него, при этом не выпуская Эдди из объятий. Ричи почувствовал, как ухнуло его сердце. — Блин! Привет, — выдал он, заметив, наконец, Тозиера. — Т-ты Ри-Ричи Т-То-Тозиер! — парень сильно заикался, и в тот момент Ричи заметил, как Эдди нахмурил брови.

— Ты его знаешь, Билл? — спросил он. — Этот тот парень, который помог мне летом, когда я упал.

— То есть, тебя с-сбил Ричи, ч-чёрт возьми, Т-Тозиер? — глаза Билла сделались размером с блюдца.

— Наверное? — Эдди посмотрел на Ричи, словно ища в нём поддержки, пока Тозиер думал лишь о своём побеге и о том, каким мудаком он бы выглядел после этого. — Я всё понимаю, конечно, но разве ты не персональный менеджер? — Ричи заметил, как Эдди поморщил нос, ничего не понимая.

— Эмм…

— П-персональный менеджер? — фыркнул Билл, с обожанием взглянув на замешкавшегося Эдди. — Нет, Эдди, что з-за херня? Нам нужно поработать над твоими з-знаниями о п-поп-культуре, — Билл сжал эддино плечо, и Ричи отчаянно захотелось самому почувствовать, как перекатываются под ладонью мышцы. — Он с-снимается в т-то-том сериале на Нетфликсе, который мы с М-Ма-Майком смотрим, — да, в этом дебильном популярном шоу. Глаза у Эдди стали ещё больше и теперь он смотрел на Ричи, будто впервые в жизни его видел.

— Стоп, что?! — вскрикнул Эдди. — Так ты тот самый Ричи? — как будто «Ричи» было таким распространённым именем, что Эдди никак не мог сложить два и два.

— Эмм… Типа того? — пробормотал Ричи. Он бросил взгляд в сторону, где сидел Стэн, но тот был настолько занят своим телефоном, что совсем не замечал Ричи и его появившуюся проблему. — Ну, приятно было снова повидаться, — Ричи хотелось побыстрее сбежать от этой ужасной беседы с Эдди и его парнем-суперфанатом, поэтому он собирался уйти.

— И мне, — Эдди улыбнулся, и на его загоревших щеках проявился румянец. — Я… — Эдди был таким милашкой, что Ричи чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным, ведь он стоял там, будто приклеенный, и ждал, пока Эдди закончит свою мысль. — Я видел всего одну серию, но мне понравилось, — он уткнулся взглядом в свою обувь. — Довольно забавно! Я смотрел её, пока тренировался на беговой дорожке. Мне нравится, как звучит скрипка, поэтому я бегаю под заставку.

Забавно. Эдди считал шоу Ричи забавным. Он смотрел серию, где Ричи принимает наркотики на вечеринке с костром, раздевается на траве и влюбляется, пока тренировался на беговой дорожке. И ему понравилась заставка, которую Ричи написал и спел сам.

— Фидель, — вырвалось у Ричи. Эдди слушал его заставку! Тозиер уже возненавидел себя за те слова, что вылетели следом. — Это, эмм, фидель. Я играю на фидели. Они немного отличаются, хотя иногда звучат очень похоже. Так, эмм, ты и правда под неё бегаешь?

— Да! — Эдди всё ещё смущался, но теперь он смотрел Ричи в глаза. — Я не думал, что ты такой… — Эдди не закончил предложение: его взгляд опустился к кастомным вансам Ричи с узором тай-дай и подошвой в горошек, потом поднялся к выбеленным Levi’s, купленным в комиссионном магазине, и выше – к чёрной рубашке с коротким рукавом и нарисованными на ней подсолнухами. На Ричи болталась не застёгнутая розовая толстовка, и синяя бини умело скрывала ворох беспорядочных кудрей. _(прим. переводчика: согласитесь, стиль ричи – это все мы на карантине)_ — Я просто тебя не узнал, — Эдди так и не сказал то, что собирался.

— Всё нормально, — Ричи почувствовал себя ужасно глупо рядом с Биллом, таким собранным и идеально подходящим своему парню-атлету. — Мне это даже нравится, — ну вот, он опять сморозил что-то не то. Эдди ухмыльнулся, хотя и должен был знать, что это проявление неуважения к Биллу, который продолжал смотреть на Ричи так, словно тот — восьмое чудо света. Эдди перевёл взгляд на Билла, затем снова на Ричи, и постарался сдержать смех, закусив нижнюю губу, когда увидел, что Ричи одобряюще кивнул.

— Можно с тобой сфотографироваться? — Билл прервал их негласный диалог, и Ричи захотелось швырнуть в него стаканчиком с горячим кофе.

— Да-да, конечно, — Ричи мысленно услышал, как Патти просит его быть повежливее. Взволнованный Билл издал смешок, и в грудь Ричи будто вонзились когти, вот-вот разорвавшие бы его глотку.

— Серьёзно, Билл? — Эдди бросил на него сердитый взгляд — в него словно вернулся вспыльчивый Эдди из лобби отеля. — Отстань от него.

— Да ладно тебе, Эдди. Ты же не против? — обратился Билл к Ричи. — Если тебе не хочется, всё окей, — на самом деле, он не выглядел готовым принять отказ Ричи.

— Я не против, — Ричи хотел, чтобы Эдди тоже сфотографировался с ним, хотел почувствовать его крошечную ладонь на своём бедре. — Вы оба будете?

— Эдди нас сфоткает, — Билл передал ему свой телефон. — Давай, Каспбрак, — Ричи постарался запечатлеть чужое имя в памяти. _Эдди Каспбрак._ Он придвинулся к Биллу, натянул фирменную «улыбку для фанатов», и Эдди с недовольной гримасой сделал несколько кадров. — Спасибо! Мне очень нравится твой сериал, он просто отпадный.

— Клёво, — Ричи поморщился, когда понял, каким незаинтересованным он сейчас выглядит. — Я рад, что тебе нравится, чувак, — Билл снова оказался возле Эдди, и Ричи почувствовал взявшееся из ниоткуда чувство собственничества. Он будто снова ощутил бёдра Эдди на своих и вспомнил, как касался его кожи, когда обрабатывал раны. Ну конечно, у него был парень. — Слушай, мне немного неловко… — Ричи так сильно не хотелось просить об этом, что он в ту же секунду покрылся румянцем. — Ты собираешься это выложить?

— Ну да? — смутился Билл. — Ч-ч-что-то не так? 

— Всё так! — убедил его Ричи. — Всё нормально. Просто не мог бы ты подождать час или около того? Я здесь не один и… — Ричи обернулся к Стэну, который теперь смотрел прямо на них. Эдди проследил его взгляд, и Ричи не смог не заметить, как улыбка спала с его лица. Очень странно, учитывая, что он вообще-то разговаривал тут с его парнем.

— Круто, — Билла, в отличие от многих фанатов, просьба нисколько не потревожила. — Я тебя понял, чувак.

— Ага, — Ричи сомневался, что он действительно понял. Эдди всё еще смотрел на Стэна, и его выдавали сжатые в тонкую полоску губы и прищуренный взгляд. — Ну, Эдс, — Эдди в ту же секунду отреагировал на прозвище, развернулся и сверкнул глазами на Ричи.

— Эдди. Я не в восторге от этой темы с прозвищами, — он даже не посмотрел в сторону Ричи, когда выговаривал это.

— Что ж, _Эдди_ , — Ричи специально выделил его имя и ухмыльнулся, увидев, как дёрнулись губы Эдди и как он тут же попытался сделать вид, что ему совсем неинтересно. — Удачи тебе завтра на марафоне. Может быть, пересечёмся там, — и это прозвучало намного более кокетливо, чем Ричи планировал.

— Возможно, — Эдди пристально смотрел на него. — Надеюсь, ты сможешь дождаться конца, чтобы завалить меня, — он бросил на Ричи быстрый взгляд, и того пробрала дрожь.

— Я бы с удовольствием, — сейчас, кроме них с Эдди, больше никого не существовало. Ричи сделал к парню шаг.

— Да? — Эдди ухмылялся.

— Да. Не знаю даже, как к тебе сейчас подобраться и не снести при этом с ног, — Эдди заливисто рассмеялся и, удивившись сам себе, попытался прикрыть ладонью рот. — А я хорош! — Ричи впервые за несколько месяцев почувствовал себя так легко.

— Конечно, — Эдди поправил часы на запястье и стал играться с их ремешком. Он выглядел невероятно милым. — Рад был снова с тобой встретиться, Ричи, — Эдди многозначительно посмотрел на Билла, который то и дело переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— И я, Эдс, — вылетело у Ричи на автомате. Они находились в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, и если бы Ричи одёрнул себя, сделал ещё один шаг и наклонился, то смог бы поцеловать Эдди в уголок его маленького миленького рта.

— Не называй меня так, — Эдди, конечно, совсем не выглядел недовольным.

— Обязательно, — Ричи нехотя отодвинулся от Эдди и сделал шаг по направлению к Стэну. — До следующего падения! — он откланялся Эдди, и тот рассмеялся, поразившись показушности Ричи.

— До следующего! — Эдди неловко ему помахал, и Ричи задумался, помнит ли он, как сильно Тозиер схватил его руку и как долго её тряс в прошлый раз.

— С тобой я тоже рад был встретиться, Билл, — Ричи нужно было что-то сказать. Он, блин, всё это время флиртовал с чужим парнем.

— И я! Жду не дождусь твоего стэндапа, я взял билеты на нью-йоркское шоу, — Билл был в таком восторге, когда рассказывал об этом Ричи.

— Что ж, тогда увидимся с вами в Нью-Йорке, — Ричи помахал им и отправился к Стэну, который, увидев Тозиера, спрятал телефон в карман. Он смотрел за спину Ричи на Билла и Эдди, которые, прижавшись друг к другу, выходили из Старбакса.

— Твои друзья? — спросил Стэн, подняв брови.

— Типа того, — Ричи совершенно не хотелось сейчас об этом говорить. — Нашёл нам экскурсию?


	3. Октябрь (2)

**01:38**

— Явгвно, — снова пробормотал Ричи, пока Стэн пытался втащить его в лифт на первом этаже отеля «Мандарин», параллельно прожигая взглядом хостес. Она лишь поджимала губы и выглядела так, будто собиралась отчитать их, или наоборот — закрыть на это всё глаза. Обычно в отелях за пределами Нью-Йорка и Вашингтона к такому поведению селебритис относились не очень дружелюбно, Ричи познал это на собственном горьком опыте.

— Ты в говно, — подтвердил Стэн и помог Ричи опереться на стеклянную стену лифта. — Ты очень хорошо выступил, Рич. Не знаю, почему ты переживаешь.

Да, они со Стэном дружили всего несколько месяцев, но Урис уже понимал, что у Ричи на уме, намного лучше, чем Патти. 

— Это всё равно стрёмно, — Ричи опустил взгляд на свои отполированные ботинки. — Я ваще не такой, как они, и это стрёмно, — по крайней мере, у Ричи были любящие родители и дом. У многих ребят этого не было.

— Это не участие в Олимпийских играх, — пытался переубедить его Стэн. — Тебе тоже может быть страшно, — Ричи кивнул. Двери лифта начали двоиться, и ему пришлось сощурить один глаз, чтобы всё не слилось в одну размытую кляксу.

— Эй, Стэниэл, надо с тобой один вопросик обкашлять, — Ричи пробормотал что-то невнятное и умудрился достать телефон, опершись при этом одной рукой на перила, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Тозиер пролистал страницу поиска в Инстаграме, где последним аккаунтом, на который он заходил, оказался _bdenbrough93_ , и перешёл прямиком на профиль Билла, где тот выложил всего 9 публикаций с 2016 года, последней из которых была их с Ричи вчерашняя фотография из Старбакса. Он подождал намного больше часа и выложил её только в воскресенье утром. — Подписаться на него? — Ричи ткнул телефон прямо незаинтересованному Стэну в лицо, на что тот лишь поднял брови.

— Зачем? — но всё равно взял телефон Ричи. — Он ничего не выкладывает, — Стэн пролистал несколько фотографий и скривил губы, увидев подписи к ним. — И по-идиотски подписывает посты. «Недотёпы повержены»? — Стэн развернул телефон так, чтобы Ричи мог рассмотреть нечёткую фотографию Билла и ещё двух крупных, неулыбающихся парней со столом для бир-понга на заднем плане. Они, кажется, стояли в каком-то грязном подвале, а сзади висел флаг Америки, завешенный гирляндами.

— Хэзэ.

Ричи навёл кое-какие справки (ну, это он их так назвал). Если бы Ричи назвал это по-другому, это было бы уже странно и крипово, а он казался бы каким-то отбитым — хотя так он себя и чувствовал, когда думал об этом. Тем не менее, Ричи нарушил самый главный запрет из всех существующих для его профессии: он пробил своё имя в Инстаграме и пролистал тонны фан-страничек с различными эдитами, пока не нашёл публикацию Билла и не лайкнул её. На самом деле, он просто пытался приблизить фотографию, чтобы убедиться, что в отражении стекла не видно Эдди, но промахнулся и тапнул дважды. Если бы Ричи вручали ещё одну награду, то она бы определённо была за его невезение и случайные лайки не в тех местах. 

Но потом Ричи пробежался по комментариям под постом, и помимо фан-страничек, шлющих кучу сердечек и расспрашивающих счастливчика Билла, где и когда они встретились, заметил один от пользователя с никнеймом _Eddie.Kasp12._ Он написал «супер фанат Билл» и оставил эмодзи в солнцезащитных очках. В итоге Ричи зашёл на закрытый аккаунт Эдди 17 раз за последние 12 часов с надеждой на то, что тот его откроет, и Тозиер сможет увидеть больше.

— Думаю, тебе не стоит на него подписываться, — Стэн потащил свою задницу прямиком к их номерам, и Ричи, спотыкаясь, попытался поравняться с ним.

— Может, — согласился Ричи. Было бы глупо подписываться на Билла. Но если бы он это сделал, подписка на Эдди не выглядела бы такой странной.

Ричи засунул телефон в нагрудный карман пиджака и зашёл в свой номер вслед за Стэном. Он даже не потрудился раздеться, поэтому просто упал на кровать, пока Стэн нажимал на кнопки, закрывающие шторы.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — поинтересовался Стэн — и не то чтобы он собирался выполнять просьбы Ричи.

— Нет, — вообще-то Ричи хотелось пить, но Стэн начал зевать. — Ты пойдёшь в свой номер?

— Да, — Стэн посмотрел на него как-то странно. — Хочешь, чтобы я остался? — Ричи уже лежал в позе морской звезды.

— Не особо, — а ещё он был достаточно пьяным, чтобы отвечать честно. — Я пдпишусь на Билла, а птом и на Эдди, — Ричи снова вытащил телефон из кармана. Он открыл Инстаграм, где так и остался висеть профиль Билла, нажал на кнопку «подписаться» и следом перешёл в аккаунт к Эдди, чтобы отправить ему запрос.

— Пусть Патти потом не говорит, что я не пытался, — Стэн выглядел весьма раздражённым. — Ложись спать. Завтра у тебя будет похмелье, а мы возвращаемся в Лос-Анджелес в восемь.

— Отстой, — пробурчал Ричи. — Стэн, кста… — и тут же вырубился до того, как Стэн вышел.

**09:04**

Эдди принял его запрос на подписку. Ричи получил уведомление _«теперь вы подписаны на обновления Eddie.Kasp12»_ , когда проснулся. Его сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди: да так, что Ричи бросился в ванную, и его вырвало. Тозиер смутно помнил, как Стэн предупреждал и отчитывал его, пока он чистил зубы. 

Поэтому сейчас Ричи осторожно поглядывал на Стэна и Патти, пока те пялились в её айпад и обсуждали какую-то новостную статью. Он опустился ещё ниже в своём сидении, натянул толстовку до бровей и быстро зашёл на профиль Эдди, чтобы посмотреть фотографии. 

У Эдди был простой аккаунт: _«Эдди. 26. 4/6 соревнований на скорость, 11х марафонец, 2х сверх-марафонец. Твоему папочке идут эти шорты»._ Он выкладывал фотографии намного чаще, чем Билл: в профиле было очень много снимков с марафонов, несколько фото с его друзьями и парочка вычурных кадров, которые он, наверное, сделал во время отпуска. На всех фотографиях Эдди сиял широкой и милой улыбкой, а взгляд больших глаз был всегда направлен прямо в камеру. 

Последней его публикацией была серия фото: на первой он со сосредоточенным лицом бежал прямо через лужу во время дождя, а на последней — сидел перед мемориалом Корпуса морской пехоты завернутый в серебряный плед и с огромной медалью на груди, сзади его обнимал Билл. Пост был подписан «Банда Бостон 21», и Билл не лайкнул и не прокомментировал эту публикацию, так что Ричи не знал, бесило ли его это или радовало.

— Что ты делаешь? — Ричи поднял взгляд и «подтёр слюни», которые пускал на фотографию Эдди, где он был на пляже в белых шортах и ярко-розовых очках. Патти подозрительно прищурилась.

— Залипаю в Инстаграме, — Ричи не соврал. Он прижал телефон ближе к груди и ещё сильнее натянул толстовку, которая теперь полностью закрывала его бини.

— Перестань быть чудиком, — Патти снова пристально посмотрела на Ричи.

— Ничего я не чудик! — Ричи подскочил на сидении, глубоко оскорблённый. — Это вы какие-то странные. Чем вы вообще там занимаетесь? — он помахал перед ними рукой. — Ага, обсуждаете нашу «иллюзию», — Патти просто закатила глаза и перевела внимание на айпад Стэна.

— Я собирался показать Патти фотографии из моего путешествия в Непал этим летом, — мягко ответил Стэн. — Хочешь посмотреть?

— Звучит, как занятие для моей бабули, так что нет, спасибо, Стэн, — Ричи снова перевёл взгляд на фотографию Эдди в купальном костюме и прикусил губу от мысли о том, как же сильно ему хотелось стянуть с Эдди этот костюм. — К тому же, у меня тут есть, на что посмотреть, — Патти подняла глаз от айпада и даже встала, чтобы перехватить запястье Ричи.

— Господь всевышний, Ричард Тозиер! — вспыхнула Патти, как только увидела фотографию, которую он рассматривал. — Скажи мне на милость, почему ты пялишься на непонятных парней в Инстаграме? Ты вообще не ценишь, что я для тебя делаю?

— Я ценю каждую мелочь, которую ты для меня делаешь, Патти, ты любовь всей моей жизни, — Ричи чмокнул Патти в щёку, и она сердито фыркнула. — Но, по-моему, этот милашка претендует на твоё место. Это Эдди. Эдди Каспбрак. Я сбил его с ног в Нью-Йорке этим летом, а потом он закинул свои восхитительные ножки прямо мне на чл-

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — не выдержал Стэн и автоматически встал на сторону Патти в их с Ричи несерьёзной перепалке. — Не нужно говорить людям такие вещи.

— Да я просто рассказываю! Думаю, я встретил любовь всей своей жизни и волей судьбы столкнулся с ним тут, в нашей драгоценной столице, чтобы узнать, что он встречается с каким-то мудилой, который подписывает фото в Инстаграме «поцаны» через о?

Эдди выкладывал не так много фотографий с Биллом, и Ричи старался не строить воздушных замков по этому поводу. Может быть, Билл просто не очень любил социальные сети.

— Невероятно! Ты уже охотишься за следующим Томми, когда тут перед носом человек, горящий желанием проводить с тобой время! — Патти так напряглась, что на лбу у неё выступила вена.

— Я тебе уже сто раз говорил, что мы со Стэном просто друзья, — Ричи похлопал Патти по коленке. — К тому же, я просто на него подписался, — идентичные взгляды Стэна и Патти, полные раздражения, заставили Ричи поёжиться на своём месте. — Ну ладно, ещё лайкнул четыре фотографии. В чём, блять, проблема?

— Господи Боже, Рич, — Патти вздохнула и вернулась к своей электронной почте. — Однажды меня хватит преждевременный инфаркт, и виноват в этом будешь _ты_ , — Ричи издал полный возмущения вздох.

— Патти! — Ричи отмахнулся от неё. — Не говори так! Это всего лишь лайк в Инстаграме. К тому же, сейчас люди не видят, на кого я подписался или что лайкнул — они вроде как перестали сталкерить всех подряд, — Ричи вернулся к своему телефону и открыл фотографию, на которой Эдди, вспотевший и без футболки, стоял в парке и улыбался. — Только посмотри на него, — он мечтательно вздохнул. — Прямо после пробежки. Так он выглядел в день нашей встречи.

Стэн потянулся и заблокировал его телефон, и в этот момент по громкоговорителю объявили посадку для пассажиров первого класса.


	4. Ноябрь

**18:22**

**Пользователь Eddie.Kasp12 отправил(-а) вам сообщение**

**Eddie.Kasp12:** _Серьёзно?_

Ричи нравилось думать, что у него было хоть немного гордости. Хотя бы чуть-чуть достоинства, скрытого за фактом того, что он публично унижает себя по меньшей мере раз в неделю, и принятием этого факта. Ричи и правда нравилось так думать. 

Но всю его гордость и достоинство как ветром сдуло, когда Эдди выложил в сторис фотографию времён старшей школы, где он в спортивной форме и с дурацкой улыбкой на лице позирует на трибунах, и Ричи не задумываясь написал ему _«такой милашка»._ Это, конечно же, было до того, как он вспомнил о существовании Билла, и потому начал паниковать, увидев ответ Эдди. Ричи обошёл гостиную так много раз, что на пушистом ковре стали видны следы от его ботинок. Какого хера он это отправил? О чём он вообще думал?

 **RealRichieTozier:** _Извини, как-то не подумал лол. Совершенно недопустимо с моей стороны. Тем не менее, ты милашка! Ахах, круто снова тебя услышать, Спагетти Эдди_

Это было лучше, чем ничего. Ричи нужно было упомянуть Билла, или хотя бы сделать вид, что он напился в стельку, на случай, если вдруг Эдди решит отправить скриншот этого диалога апдейт-аккаунту, а те отправят его TMZ, и потом у Патти случится преждевременный инфаркт, потому что Ричи не умеет останавливаться вовремя.

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Ты считаешь меня милым?_

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _И пожалуйста… Спагетти Эдди? Это пока что самое худшее._

Это был не первый раз, когда они переписывались. Ричи написал Эдди сразу же после того, как тот принял его заявку, — нашёл тупую гифку оленя, который ломится через кучу столов и крушит всю комнату, и отправил её.

_Не удалось залететь на тебя сегодня на марафоне, поэтому решил залететь прямо в директ лол. Привет, Эдс._

Это было тупо и рискованно, но Эдди ответил ему гифкой с раздумывающей и подмигивающей в итоге блондинкой, и Ричи был невероятно этому рад.

 _Ужасный подкат,_ — написал Эдди ниже, а потом сразу же попросил Ричи не называть его Эдсом, что, конечно, только раззадорило Тозиера.

 _Как ты, блин, вообще меня нашёл?_ — последовал вопрос, и Ричи пришлось выдумать какую-то отстойную историю о том, что он случайно наткнулся на пост Билла и заметил там комментарий Эдди.

 _Счастливое совпадение,_ — отшутился Ричи, как будто это не он провёл большую часть воскресенья, отчаянно пытаясь найти Эдди и будучи абсолютно не в состоянии выбросить из головы его образ в бордовом свитере и гетрах.

Они подшучивали друг над другом, и Ричи несколько раз ловил себя на том, что громко смеётся, потому что Эдди удавалось поддерживать непринуждённую беседу. Это наталкивало Ричи на воспоминание о том, как Эдди смеялся и прикрывал ладонью рот в удивлении тогда, в Старбаксе.

С тех пор у Ричи всё складывалось неплохо. Он не писал Эдди каждый день, как хотелось, но делал это периодически (потому что Ричи всего лишь человек, ладно?) и оставлял свои порывы на случаи, когда Эдди выкладывал истории, а он придумывал на них остроумные ответы, которые в итоге не отправлял. Но прошло уже несколько недель, и Ричи всё ещё держался.

 **RealRichieTozier:** _Дааа, ты милаха. Прям как твои прозвища_

 **RealRichieTozier:** _Спагетти Эдди… Спагетиддэ… Спагэдди?_

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Всё хуже и хуже. Как такое вообще возможно? Но спасибо. У меня была дерьмовая неделя, и я совсем не чувствую себя милым, так что спасибо лол._

 **RealRichieTozier:** _Лучше скажи Большому Биллу, чтобы он тебе говорил это, а то я публично вызову его на дуэль за то, что не уделял тебе внимания, которое ты заслуживаешь._

Вот оно. Напоминание — так, невзначай — о том, что Ричи в курсе, что Эдди занят, но он всё ещё готов достать ему звезду с неба. Ему стоило остановиться. Ричи знал, что стоило. Он сам пришёл бы в ярость, будь он на месте Билла. К тому же, Эдди просто был с ним мил и, скорее всего, не знал, как отделаться, а просто блокировать не хотел. Господи, Ричи нужен был кто-то, кто помог бы ему не сходить с ума по этому парню. 

**RealRichieTozier:** _Сочувствую, что у тебя была дерьмовая неделя. Всё хорошо?_

Ричи стало интересно, где работает Эдди. Какую должность он занимает и какую одежду носит? На каком транспорте добирается? Ездит ли он на поезде? Пьёт ли кофе из термоса? Одевается ли в стиле кэжуал по пятницам, как все в офисе? Он вообще работает в офисе?

У Ричи закружилась голова, когда он понял, как глубоко закопался в этом.

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _лол как будто Билл мне когда-нибудь это скажет! На работе были дедлайны, я увяз в этом, так ещё и дождило всю неделю, пришлось бегать в разных парах кроссовок, и теперь они все в ужасном состоянии._

Ричи совсем не понравилось, как это прозвучало. Билл что, не говорил Эдди, какой он милый, в любую свободную минуту? Каким он был ужасным парнем! Ричи бы задохнулся от того, как часто говорил бы об этом Эдди, будь у него шанс.

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Не хочу жаловаться. Извини._

 **RealRichieTozier:** _Ничего ты не жалуешься!! Что за дедлайны?_

Ричи оставил в покое тему с Биллом; ему не стоило писать Эдди, что у него сложилось впечатление, что Билл отстойный бойфренд. Ричи ещё не так хорошо знал Эдди, чтобы понять, можно ли переходить эту черту. К тому же, не то чтобы Ричи был уверен в правдивости своих суждений. Может быть, Билл восполнял недостаток своей нежности как-то по-другому. У Ричи свело живот от ревности при мысли, как Билл делает что-то особенное для Эдди. Ричи так отчаянно хотелось быть на его месте.

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Ничего особенного. Просто поставили меня управлять проектом и не дали никаких указаний. Вот тебе и жизнь офисного червя :(_

 **RealRichieTozier:** _Чем ты занимаешься?_

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Работаю на страховую компанию_

 **RealRichieTozier:** _Тогда не удивительно, что у тебя стресс_

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _?_

 **RealRichieTozier:** _Нет в мире ничего более напрягающего, чем пиздецки скучная работа ;)_

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Отъебись лол! У меня по крайней мере есть настоящая работа, придурок. Ты зарабатываешь на жизнь ответами на вопросы!_

Ричи громко рассмеялся, лёжа один в своей кровати. Как же сильно он влип.


	5. Январь (1)

**21:02**

Эдди стал для Ричи лучшим другом — даже, наверное, более близким, чем Стэн. Ричи теперь знал, что после пробежки Эдди нравится есть батат и брокколи, что красный — его любимый цвет, и что он готов потратить 150 долларов на кроссовки для бега, но будет жаловаться, если пиво стоит больше шести. Эдди предпочитает чёрный кофе, смотрит те же криминальные шоу, что и Ричи, и просто фанатеет от «Доктора Раш» и «Медицинского детектива». Эдди начал бегать, когда был в старшей школе, он единственный ребёнок в семье и долгие годы на Хэллоуин одевался как ниндзя. Они говорили обо всём. Обо всём на свете, кроме Билла, потому что каждый раз, стоило Ричи поинтересоваться, Эдди уводил беседу в другое русло.

— Это странно, — добавил Стэн, развалившийся на диване у Ричи, и закинул в рот ещё одну лакричную конфету. — Почему он не хочет рассказывать тебе о своём парне?

— Потому что не все люди существуют только в рамках своих тупых отношений. Это, знаешь ли, нормально иметь жизнь вне, — недовольно фыркнул Ричи. Он ждал, пока Эдди ответит ему на сообщение и расскажет, как прошла работа.

— Ага, но он, типа, вообще ничего тебе не говорит о Билле, — Стэн ткнул лакрицей в его сторону. — А ты знаменитость. Тебе бы поаккуратнее с этой хернёй, — посоветовал он, и Ричи почувствовал, как сердце ушло в пятки. 

Если задуматься, то всё это действительно было подозрительным. Но Эдди не выглядел, как парень, готовый использовать Ричи. Их разговоры никогда не касались статуса Тозиера, и Эдди всегда искренне интересовался им как личностью. Да он даже не знал всех персонажей Ричи из сериала! 

— Может быть, он просто не выносит это на всеобщее обозрение, — Ричи этого не знал. — Я думаю спросить, придёт ли он на моё выступление в Нью-Йорке, — близился тур Ричи, во время которого он планировал выступить со стэндапом в крупных городах Америки. Патти настояла на том, чтобы он поехал со Стэном хотя бы в Нью-Йорк. _Для тебя же,_ мол, _и лучше, если ты поедешь с кем-то._

— Потому что так будет лучше, — Стэн закатил глаза и пнул Ричи ногой по бедру.

— Он тоже может взять своего парня-лузера, — пробормотал Ричи. — Билл клёвый.

— О, да Эдди прям счастливчик. Что он там недавно запостил? — Стэн поставил «Офис» на паузу. — Ты вроде бы сказал: _«Шары на полянОЧКЕ»?_ — он выделил часть «очке», чтобы показать, что Билл написал его заглавными буквами под фотографией лужайки для гольфа, покрытой мячами.

— Я не сказал, что он умный, — хмыкнул Ричи. — Я сказал, что он хороший.

— Мне кажется, ты назвал его клёвым, — пожал плечами Стэн. — Но да, пригласи их. Очевидно же, что тебе нравится Эдди.

— Нравится, — прохныкал Ричи. — Очень. Он мне _очень сильно_ нравится, Стэн. Может, даже больше, чем ты.

— Ну, тогда мы в жопе, — Стэн пихнул Ричи в плечо. — Как мы будем создавать иллюзию, если ты тут занимаешься разрушением семей? — Стэн всего лишь подразнил его, но Ричи тут же вспомнил, что Патти попросила его выложить что-то, связанное со Стэном, чтобы люди пообсуждали это до того, как они вместе поедут в Нью-Йорк.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебя я люблю больше всех, так что похер, — Ричи отодвинулся и обхватил лодыжку Стэна, чтобы тот прекратил пинаться. — Ой, да хватит. Дай мне руку. Патти хочет, чтобы мы что-то запостили перед Нью-Йорком.

— Не буду я браться за твои противные руки, — Стэн завёл свои собственные за спину. — Дай мне, блин, телефон. А теперь смотри на телик, — на экране Дуайт закидывал Джима снежками, и Ричи слабо улыбнулся, глядя на это. Стэн сделал несколько кадров и, пару минут покопавшись в телефоне Ричи, отдал ему его.

Получилась чёрно-белая фотография, на которой Стэн упирался ступнями в бёдра Ричи, задрав при этом его боксеры, а Ричи придерживал его лодыжку. Вокруг глаз Тозиера собрались мелкие морщинки, потому что он смеялся над происходящим в сериале, и от этого казался спокойным и уютным — как будто просто проводил время со своим парнем. Сердце Ричи сжалось при мысли о том, как это всё фальшиво, а ещё — как бы выглядели в таком положении ноги Эдди? Стэн никак не подписал фотографию.

— Крутая фотка, — Ричи заблокировал телефон.

— Я знаю. Это моя работа — делать крутые фотки. К тому же, у меня тут прекрасная модель, — Стэн провёл рукой по бедру Ричи, и тот напрягся. Тогда Стэн потянулся вперёд, чтобы оставить поцелуй на его челюсти, но Ричи сжал зубы. 

Не то чтобы ему не хотелось: они вообще-то трахались пару часов назад, и это был неплохой секс. Даже лучше, чем просто неплохой. Стэн знал, что делал, поэтому Ричи всегда чувствовал себя более, чем комфортно. Но эта новая ступень в их отношениях казалась такой же фальшивой, как и все эти посты.

Ричи отпрянул, и его слегка передёрнуло, когда Стэн разочарованно выдохнул. Урис встал и протянул руку за их бокалами.

— Ещё вина?

— Ага, — Ричи подобрал под себя ноги, но Стэн не сдвинулся с места, а только продолжил просверливать в нём дыру взглядом.

— Ричи, — но Ричи не решался поднять глаза. — Я знаю, что он тебе нравится, но как твой друг и фиктивный парень, буду с тобой предельно честен, — Стэн попытался рассмешить его, но Ричи лишь натянул слабую улыбку. — Я думаю, это не очень хорошая идея общаться с ним и дальше. Кому-то из вас в итоге будет больно, и я почему-то уверен, что это будешь ты.

— Мне не будет больно, — Ричи был непреклонен. Стэн всё ещё пристально смотрел на него, и Тозиеру стало так некомфортно, что он просто перевёл взгляд не телевизор, стараясь избежать дальнейшего разговора. Не сказав больше ни слова, Стэн ушёл на кухню.

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Вы милые_

Эдди ответил ему на историю, и Ричи почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Эдди считал их милыми. И он определённо точно не собирался внушать Эдди, что находится в настоящих отношениях. Ричи не нравилось врать Эдди, хотя он едва его знал.

 **RealRichieTozier:** _Не такие милые, как вы с Биллом!_

Эдди никогда не выкладывал истории с Биллом, за исключением одного раза, когда они были в клубе, и он запостил их фотографию в компании друзей. Ричи не нужно было этого писать. Эдди ответил ему только ко времени, когда Стэн вернулся из кухни и отсел на другой конец дивана, чтобы избежать любого контакта с Ричи.

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Да? Лол_

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Но это же не в таком смысле_

Ричи не понял, о чём шла речь, и собирался уточнить, но почувствовал себя до безумия некомфортно — такого при общении с Эдди ещё не было. Рядом засмеялся Стэн, и этот звук заставил Ричи занервничать ещё больше. Ему резко захотелось написать Эдди, что со Стэном их не связывает ничего, кроме странной дружбы, которую они и то завели из-под палки. В голове возникла мысль: а что, если бы сейчас на диване вместо Стэна сидел Эдди?

 **RealRichieTozier:** _А в каком_

Ричи стоило отпустить ситуацию. Просто сказать спасибо и двигаться дальше.

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Ну, Билл просто мой лучший друг?_

 **RealRichieTozier:** _Что??_

У Ричи перед глазами маячило _«Билл просто мой лучший друг»._ Его друг. Лучший друг. Билл не был парнем Эдди. Ричи затрясло так сильно, что он скинул одну из подушек на пол. _Эдди ни с кем не встречался._

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Я думал, ты в курсе ахах! Кстати, я вот не знал, что у тебя есть парень. Не особо слежу за новостями, а ты никогда ничего не выкладываешь! Но я очень рад за тебя! Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым._

Ричи должен рассказать ему. Должен признаться, что не встречается со Стэном. Но делать это через сообщения в Инстаграме было бы слишком рискованно и вообще такое, наверное, не очень просто объяснить.

 **RealRichieTozier:** _ахах ага_

 **RealRichieTozier:** _а ты случайно не собираешься на моё шоу в Нью-Йорке? Думаю, смогу достать пару пропусков за сцену для тебя и твоего лучшего друга Билла ;)_

Ричи обернулся на Стэна, потягивающего вино, и тот вопросительно поднял брови.

— Эдди ни с кем не встречается, — Ричи удалось перекричать телевизор.

— Оу, — Стэн вернулся к просмотру сериала. — А как же смышлёныш Билл?

— Просто друг, — Ричи подсел ближе. — Они всего лишь лучшие друзья, а я неправильно понял всю ситуацию. Да я уже давно мог бы иметь вот это, — он ещё раз открыл фотографию Эдди на пляже.

— Ну, это уже чересчур. Ты бы только попытался, поэтому давай не забегать вперёд. Он живет на другом конце страны, — Стэн был занят какой-то ниткой на своих пижамных шортах.

— Я буду там в мгновение ока, стоит только Эдди намекнуть, что он хочет меня видеть, — заверил Ричи Стэна. — Я пригласил его на бэкстейдж в Нью-Йорке. Вместе с Биллом, — он посмотрел на Стэна. — Билл правда хороший.

— Окей, — Стэн встал. — Это замечательно. Я пойду.

— Ты расстроился? — Ричи совсем запутался.

— Нет, — Стэн прошёл в спальню и вышел оттуда со своей сумкой и джинсами. 

— Увидимся ближе к поездке.

— Конечно, — Ричи встал, чтобы проводить парня до двери, и почти перед самым его выходом перехватил чужое запястье. — Стэн. Не расстраивайся, пожалуйста.

Ричи не очень понимал, что произошло. Это Стэн настоял, что нужно быть аккуратными и, вообще, _«никаких чувств»,_ если уж они решили трахаться. Ричи думал, что всё правильно понял: они оба ни с кем не встречались и скучали от этого, а частое времяпровождение вместе поспособствовало этой интрижке.

— Я не расстроен, — Стэн вырвал запястье, и они продолжили пристально смотреть друг на друга. — Ричи, всё нормально, — он открыл дверь. — Увидимся в четверг.

Стэн вышел, и наблюдавший за этим Ричи почувствовал, как живот свело от ощущения неправильности происходящего. Эхо захлопывающейся двери всё ещё звенело у него в ушах.

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Билл просто умрёт_

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _если честно, я удивлен, что ты не предлагаешь свалить меня со сцены. Не очень вежливо с твоей стороны._

 **RealRichieTozier:** _ничего не обещаю, мистер Спагетти. Ничего._

///

**14:30**

 **RealRichieTozier:** _ты же придёшь сегодня?_

У Ричи было ещё много времени до встречи с Эдди: ему нужно было пробежаться по материалу стэндапа, в номер вот-вот должен был прийти представитель BuzzFeed, чтобы провести с ним какую-то игру, а после этого его ждал саундчек. Ричи, на самом-то деле, не стоило переживать об Эдди. Ему стоило подумать обо всей этой странной ситуации со Стэном, который объявился и стал вести себя так, будто между ними ничего не произошло и будто это не они трахались почти весь декабрь и январь. Стэн словно вернулся к самому началу их отношений и снова стал дружелюбным, но в то же время настороженным.

Даже сейчас Урис сидел за столом в номере у Ричи, печатал что-то на ноутбуке, воткнув в уши эйрподсы, и выглядел совершенно не расположенным к разговору. Он почти не смеялся над шутками Ричи про отельное искусство и над его пародиями на шоу, которое они смотрели, и игнорировал все расспросы про своё самочувствие и про то, над чем он сейчас работает. Ричи даже на мгновение задумался о том, чтобы что-то предпринять, — перелезть, например, через кровать и зарыться лицом в обтянутый джинсами пах Стэна — но не сделал этого, потому что знал, что это было бы нечестно по отношению к самому себе. Стэн нравился Ричи. Но, как он уже много раз говорил Патти и даже самому Стэну после их первого раза, они не встречались. На самом деле, Ричи даже не был инициатором: он просто с радостью позволил Стэну сделать первый шаг, когда они были пьяными.

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _неа, продал билеты каким-то людям в Твиттере_

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _они вроде сказали, что самые большие твои фанаты, и у них уже наготове свадебные платья :/ Не хотел рушить чужие мечты._

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Конечно я шучу! Билл так ждёт шоу, что он бы реально меня убил, откажись я приходить._

Как же сильно Эдди ему нравился! Сердце Ричи затрепетало при мысли, что он увидит Эдди в реальности в третий раз, и при этом будет уверен, что Каспбрак ни с кем не встречается и, вполне возможно, заинтересован в нём. По крайней мере, Ричи так показалось после их переписок на этой неделе.

 **RealRichieTozier:** _рад, что ты их продал. Я с нетерпением ждал, когда уже свяжу себя узами брака и осяду, а рандомные фанаты из твиттера как никто другой для этого подходят_

 **Eddie.Kasp12:** _Вот такой вот я милосердный, занимаюсь тут работой Всевышнего._

— Стэн, — Ричи перевёл внимание на парня, который всё громче и агрессивнее что-то печатал. — Эй, дружище.

Стэн поднял взгляд, только когда Ричи бросил в него подушкой, но промахнулся, и та полетела на стол. Урис вопросительно изогнул свои идеально ухоженные брови.

— Ты что-то сказал? — а затем вытащил один из наушников и в ожидании уставился на Ричи.

— Я сказал «эй, дружище» и позвал тебя по имени, — Ричи подобрался поближе и сел на край кровати.

— Ты бросил подушку просто, чтобы поздороваться? — Стэн закатил глаза и уже собирался надеть наушник обратно.

— Нет! — Ричи почувствовал, как между ними растёт напряжение, когда Стэн снова посмотрел на него, ожидая ответа. — У нас всё в порядке? — выпалил Ричи, даже не успев подумать. Вообще-то он собирался спросить, не хочет ли Стэн заказать пиццу.

— Что? — Стэн моргнул в неверии от того, что Ричи решил обсудить это дерьмо прямо перед приходом стажёра из BuzzFeed.

— Хочешь заказать пиццу? — сердце Ричи бешено заколотилось, и он старался не смотреть в сторону Стэна.

— Нет, — Стэн замолчал, и Ричи стало слышно, как тяжело он дышит. Это вызывало у него какое-то подкожное раздражение. Интересно, Эдди тоже дышит так тяжело? — Обозначь «в порядке», — и вот, когда Ричи набрался храбрости отвести наконец взгляд от лепнины в виде короны на потолке, Стэн захлопнул ноутбук. Его тёмные глаза сузились.

— Ты просто типа… Не знаю, начал быть таким, — Ричи попытался изобразить руками странную энергию, которая стала исходить от Стэна после той ночи в квартире. — Понимаешь?

— В том-то и дело, что я не понимаю, Ричи, — Стэн злился, а Ричи совсем не этого добивался.

— Я не хочу ссориться, — Ричи хотелось расплакаться, и он ненавидел это чувство.

— Так не задавай тупых вопросов, — Стэн поднялся и принялся укладывать ноутбук в большую сумку, которую обычно всегда носил с собой.

— Я думаю, это был не тупой вопрос, — сказав это вслух, Ричи почувствовал, что сделал всё правильно. Стэн повернулся к нему спиной так, что стали заметны его напряжённые плечи, и продолжил возиться с молнией на сумке. — Что случилось? — тихо спросил у него Ричи.

— Ты и правда не понимаешь? — Стэн развернулся к нему лицом. Уголки его глаз покраснели, а голос задрожал.

— Ну, я знаю, что ты расстроился из-за того, что я пригласил сюда Эдди и потому что у него никого нет, — Ричи спрятал чересчур дрожащие руки под колени. — Но я не понимаю почему. Это же ты говорил мне, чтобы мы не путали то, что между нами, с настоящими чувствами. Я так и сделал, Стэн.

— Да ты просто издеваешься, Ричи, — Стэн положил руки на стол с таким выражением лица, будто этот разговор бесконечно его утомлял.

— Из всех людей на планете именно ты должен понять, что я не издеваюсь, — Ричи хотел, чтобы это прозвучало легко, но вышло очень неуверенно. Как же он ненавидел свои внутренние сомнения.

— Ричи, с того самого момента, как Джилл _(прим. переводчика: думаю, автор допустила ошибку и имела виду Патти)_ попросила меня пройтись с тобой, ты только и делал, что говорил, что мы не встречаемся. Что я нравлюсь тебе только _как друг,_ — Стэн обернулся и снова посмотрел на Ричи. Он запустил руки в карманы джинсов, но тут же вытащил их и прочесал волосы ладонью. — И тут мы вдруг напиваемся, трахаемся, но ты продолжаешь мне это говорить. Всё говоришь и говоришь, что _мы просто друзья._ И ты трахаешь меня, _только меня,_ и нон-стопом рассказываешь про какого-то непонятного парня, которого видел два раза, — Стэн повернулся к окну. — Ты нравишься мне, Ричи. Но я прекрасно понимаю, что не нравлюсь тебе в этом плане. Я сказал тогда это, потому что пытался, эмм… — его плечи затряслись, и Ричи подумал встать, чтобы коснуться их. — Просто хотел, чтобы мне было проще, поэтому так сказал, — Стэн произнёс это так тихо, что Ричи едва расслышал. Он шмыгал носом, и каждый его судорожный вдох прерывался выдохом. 

— Я не знал, — Ричи почувствовал себя мудаком. — Блять, Стэн, я этого не знал. Я бы не вёл себя как последний долбоёб, если бы понял, — Стэн не сдвинулся с места, и Ричи почувствовал себя ещё хуже. Напряжение между ними вот-вот бы задушило его, и Тозиеру срочно захотелось открыть дверь, чтобы впустить в номер немного свежего воздуха. — Я не знаю, что сказать, кроме как «извини».

— Ты извиняешься за то, что мы переспали, или за то, что я тебе не нравлюсь? — Стэн наконец повернулся к Ричи лицом. Его щёки блестели от слёз, а сам он выглядел смущенным — Ричи знал, что Стэну не по душе, когда его застают в таком виде.

И за то, и за другое, подумал Ричи.

— Я извиняюсь за то, что постоянно говорил при тебе об Эдди, — выпалил он вместо этого. — Я бы так не делал, — Ричи не уверен, что так бы и было, знай он о чувствах Стэна, но ему нужно было сказать хотя бы что-то. 

Стэн сомкнул губы и, кивнув, вернулся к столу, чтобы забрать сумку.

— Я пойду в свой номер.

— Мы расстаёмся? — Ричи встал следом. Он знал, что мог бы обернуть ситуацию в шутку, но в груди лишь всё больше разрасталась липкая паника. Стэн и правда нравился Ричи. Ему не хотелось, чтобы между ними были какие-то недомолвки.

— Как мы можем расстаться? — Стэн разочарованно посмотрел на него и с горестью в голосе сказал: — Мы даже не встречаемся.

— Да, я типа… Я подумал о том же, но Стэн, — Ричи закрыл собой выход, к которому Урис так отчаянно стремился, — просто потому, что ты мне не нравишься, как я тебе, не значит, что ты мне не нравишься. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду? — это, очевидно, абсолютно не то, что нужно было сказать в такой ситуации, потому что Стэн сузил глаза и поднял руку, чтобы оттолкнуть Ричи от себя.

— Я понимаю, — сказал он на выдохе. — В этом, блять, и вся проблема.

Стэн стоял у самой двери, положив руку на ручку, и был похож на раненого зверя: он слегка сгорбился и протянул свободную руку, чтобы грубо пройтись ей по лицу.

— Это нечестно, — бессильно пробормотал Ричи. — Не хочу быть мудаком, но это просто пиздецки нечестно, Стэн, — он бросил на Уриса свирепый взгляд. Стэн выглядел так, будто не признаёт слова Ричи, но всё же вздрогнул, услышав чужой ровный тон. — Мы договорились, что это не перерастёт во что-то большее, и, может, я тупой или, блять, чёрствый, но я не понял, что всё это время ты врал мне. Если ты не хотел всего этого, стоило бы быть со мной честным. Я делал то, о чём мы договорились. Я не могу контролировать свои чувства, — Ричи ощутил, как в нём закипает злость, готовая вот-вот прожечь дыру внутри. — Я всегда был честен с тобой, Стэн, и не нужно теперь сердиться, что я не понял, что ты со мной честен не был.

К концу своего монолога Ричи затрясся. Стэн выглядел так, словно готов был вернуться и продолжить спор, наорать на Ричи, но в последний момент всё же передумал.

— Увидимся, — выдавил он и, уходя, хлопнул дверью так же сильно, как и неделю назад.


End file.
